Ash's Lapras
This Lapras is a / -type Pokémon formerly owned by Ash. It was the first Pokémon that Ash caught in the Orange Islands. Personality In its debut appearance, Lapras is seen to be afraid when it was found by Ash and his friends due to its fear of humans much like its family in Viva Las Lapras!. However, after being saved by Team Rocket from being captured, Lapras becomes loyal to Ash and it shows as a cheerful and happy Pokémon when it serves as a mode of tranportation to the Orange Islands until Ash frees it to its family. In Lapras of Luxury!, Lapras is now grown and becomes a mature Pokémon which Ash didn't recognize his own Lapras. Like Ash's Bulbasaur, Lapras became a responsible leader of the school of Lapras when its mother and its leader got caught by Team Rocket as well as commanding them to use Ice Beam to freeze the Team Rocket's Pokémon on ice. It also maintains its personality when it plays with Ash and his Pikachu. Biography In its debut appearance, originally it was found washed up on a beach but Ash managed to help nurse it back to health until it was kidnapped by Team Rocket. Ash managed to free it and captured it until they could find Lapras' family.OI004: The Lost Lapras Lapras was primarily used as the gang's transport throughout the Orange Islands, but it was also used in several of the Gym battles and the final League match. Lapras was finally reunited with its family as its leader is mad at Ash because they are afraid of humans. After saving its mother and defeating Captain Crook and Team Rocket, Ash eventually let it go to be with its family.OI033: Viva Las Lapras In Johto, Lapras who is now grown and reunited with Ash who briefly haven't recognized his own Lapras when it was little. By the time they play together with Ash and Pikachu, Team Rocket captures a school of Lapras including its mother and it escapes beneath the ocean. Lapras tries to follow it as the yellow submarine manned by Ash, Misty, Brock and Naomi to follow it. Lapras was happy to see them safe but two others are missing and they are trapped in a twisted whirlpools. Lapras commands with the other Lapras by singing its travel song to find the other two and it revealed that the two other Lapras are in the shore along with Team Rocket. Lapras along with the school of Lapras manages to freeze Team Rocket's Pokémon with their Ice Beams which allows Pikachu to blast Team Rocket off. Later, Lapras became the new leader of the school of Lapras before parting ways with Ash as the latter waves goodbye to his old Pokémon once more.JE141: Lapras of Luxury Known moves Using Ice Beam Ash Lapras Water Gun.png Using Water Gun | Ice Beam; ice; OI005: Fit To Be Tide Water Gun; water;OI031: Hello, Pummelo! }} Voice actress Rikako Aikawa (Japanese and English) Trivia *In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, despite the events of Lapras being similar to that of the anime, Lapras stays with Ash in this version. *Lapras was the first Pokémon that Ash had that got separated from its mother and then returned it to her later on. The second is Larvitar. **Coincidentally, Lapras reunited with Ash in the same episode that he received Larvitar's egg. * Lapras is the first dual -type Ash ever got. Gallery Ash Lapras young.png|Lapras when it was young References pl:Lapras Asha Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon